fairy tail prism show
by lucyflow
Summary: Fairy tail is having a prism show contest against mermaid heel. Except mermaid heel won. Do you think fairy tail will give up now?
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail Prism Show

"Hey ,Erza and Mira, we're going to be late for the prism show let's go!' said Lucy.

Lucy,Erza,Mira are going to perfome in a prism show it's triple battle which means they have to be forms of three.  
The song they are doing is "May we Dream."Lucy is wearing Future Girl Coordination,Erza is wearing Spicey Ageha Coordination,  
and Mirajane is wearing Angely Sugar really fits them.

"Ok,ok we're ready for the dance battle"said erza and is the first time they are going to do a prism show contest in the grand magic ever guild wins gets 50 points!  
"Here are the two guilds that will be going to it! said the host to the audience."Mermaid Heel and Fairy Tail!" "Our participents are Kagura,Milliana,and Spider girl from mermaid heel and from fairy tail Lucy,Erza,and Mirajane!"

They are now transforming in the closet to their looks worried if they don't win she wants to prove herself strong than the battle she had with Flare.  
Erza and Mira told her not to worry and that they are the winners always.

"Let's dance together, go for it go for you want to dance with me?"they all sang.

When it was over it was time for the judges to pick. "And the winner is Mermaid Heel!"judges said.

Fairy Tail were sad about how they Mermaid Heel is in the lead.

WILL FAIRY TAIL GIVE UP OR WILL THEY GO BACK HOME? SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER

THANKS FOR READING PLEASE DON'T BE HARSH ON ME I AM NEW TO FANFIC...ENJOY "SMILE"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Date**

I'm so sad I...I...can't help it."said Lucy with a miserable voice.

"It's okay,lucy we're not over yet remeber we are the best guild alright."said Mira

Erza and Mira tried lucy to actually they were all sad about what Jellal,Natsu,and Freed thought of going on a would give lucy a pretty prism stone for the next two rounds,Jellal will give some dance lessons,and Freed will give Mira a better way to practice singing.

"Natsu,Freed,let's tell them on date so they can feel comfortable with us."said jellal

They both stared at him shockly of what he said and thought well that is a good they really wanted to go on a date with them ,but never got a chance to.

"Ok."They said.

They planned that the date should be near a they said they would go to Rozen is a lake with a beautiful waterfall shined by the moonlight in the starry are three different sides of the place which the lake is the cherryblossoms,bridge,and the picked the bridge,while jellal picked the cherryblossoms,and freed picked the horizon say that in those three places rose petals fall thats why it is named after **ROZEN**.It will bring joy,love,and they went of to ask.

"Lucy,I have something to say."said natsu"Yes natsu"said took a deep breath and quikly said "Can i go on a date with you."Lucy laughed said "sure natsu."They both trotted off except natsu teased and stepped on lucy's foot which she got mad and yelled at him the way on so... yeah.

Next,is jellal."Erza,can i go on a date with you."jellal said smirked joyfully."sure man guy no prob."They started off holding hands.

Last, is freed."Mira, hi i want to do is...well...about the make you happy can i go on a date."said freed smiled and said "It's ok freed i'll go dont you worry i dont want my masterchef to be worried about it. Right?'lets go " she said they went on together peacefully.

When they all got there they saw how beautiful it all were talking to each other kind of danced like a prince and a princess.

"Lucy i want to give you something...close your eyes"said looked nervous her heart pounded put the stone on her cheek then lucy saw how beautiful it was and saw a kimono natsu kissed her cheek for good blushed and yelled at him pretendly so he wouldn't know what she meant."Thanks,it's really beautiful."said lucy both hugged and saw the fireworks in the sky.

Erza was waiting for what jellal wanted to do or say on this date because truly to her it was getting boring of jellal not knowing what to he said "Here i'll show you a new dance." they both danced along gracefully, but erza was jellal kissed her on the forehead and just didn't do anything so they just continued on.

Mira and freed were too shy too look at each freed sang to her coming close to her then she joined and they both sang together blushing ,freed kissed on her arm and was feeling shy about she didn't mind it at all.

Then all of a sudden rose petals came falling down and mira,lucy and erza circled around and felt joy to were so happy that they kissed them."Arigatou!"THE GIRLS SAID TO THE BOYS happily.

**I HOPED YOU LIKED IT SEE THE LAST CHAPTER 3...THANK YOU **


	3. Chapter 3 The Winning

Fairy Tail Prism Show Chapter 3 The winning

'' I know we are going to win these two rounds after all we are the best guild."said Mira with a hopeful smile.  
Lucy was still worried,but mira was right they are the best guild so she did do was time for the second round.  
Kagura wore Magical Toy coordination,Milliana wore Happy Rainbow coordination,and Spider girl wore Lilic Gothic coordination.

"Ok girls it's almost our turn so let's rock it!"said lucy with a happy and Mira were happy that lucy was happy.  
Erza,lucy,and mira wore prism queen cup.  
Natsu,jellal,and freed were screaming out from the audience and jellal and freed saw the audiences looking at them while natsu didn't everyhting was silent then natsu looked around and said "huh."Then he looked at jellal and freed and startaing fighting with them about telling him to be quiet in his seat.

Mermaid Heel's song is "We Will Win" and Fairy Tail's song is "Tristar". "Say go say go say fight say fight we will we will win."They sang beautifully.  
Mermaid Heel got 50 fairy tail sang their song horribly also danced not that good and the thing they wore wasn't good almost gave up but didn't cause they knew the last round is acutuallly the one that gets more than 50 so they won't give that up.

Mermaid heel did the third not great at their singing their throat cracked dancing was casual and they wore is the judges expect more from this team but they couldn't so they it was fairy tail they wore Kimono Symphonia dress that impressed the their dance was dazzling with slides and the song softly emotionly sang"Tristar take higher tristar take higher."When it was over they all hoped they will win (both guilds hoped).The judeges said fairy tail won with 100 tail screamed and were said "Great job lucy, but the dancing was too stupid."jellal said "Hey i thought of that you bastard you calling me stupid!" natsu said "Really well i thought the singing was too loud my ears popped out."freed gently then screamed and said "You idiot what did you say come here."  
Jellal came and Freeed just slapped him so hard that the boys were fighting.

The girls thought that everything was perfect and the boys did mavis came and said manly"As a director i insist you come to the next level of the contest." They all thought that contest wasn't their thing but fighting so they just said ok to them and told mermaid heel to come so mermaid heel went.  
But Fairy TAIL was happy themselves.

THANK YOU FOR READING THE WHOLE STORY OF FAIRY TAIL PRISM SHOW


End file.
